Esperanza
by CerisierJin
Summary: El sentir del capitán Levi respecto a las mujeres que han pasado por su vida y con las que alguna vez anheló la posibilidad de crear un futuro.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo solo escribí esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

 _¡Hola! soy yo otra vez con un nuevo 'fanfic'. Esta idea venía rondando en mi mente desde hace como un mes, después de que comenzara a gustarme el RivaMika, porque les admito que desde el inicio de Snk (hace como cuatro años) yo shippeaba a Levi con Eren, y un poco con Petra, pero al final el RivaMika tuvo algo que me cautivó y atrapó por completo. Y pues, ¡soy feliz! :D_

 _Esta reflexión es muy especial para mi, porque es mi visión de lo que posiblemente Levi piensa de las mujeres más significativas en su vida, quería que fuera un Drabble, pero se me fue la mano y quedaron 1021 palabras sin incluir las notas._

 _._

 **Personajes** : Levi, Kuchel, Isabel, Petra, Nifa y Mikasa.

 **Advertencia** : posible spoiler del manga.

* * *

.

A lo largo de su extensa y pobre vida Levi había soportado demasiados golpes. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se odiaba a sí mismo porque, a pesar de todo lo mal vivido, en su maltrecho corazón aún conservaba un resquicio de fe. Una fe incierta.

Desde un principio, su madre era la única persona con quien mantenía un contacto mínimamente afectivo. Debido a los lineamientos del bar donde vivían, tenía ciertas restricciones de tiempo. Ella trabajaba durante las noches, e incluso por las tardes. Su único momento de convivencia lo podían disfrutar por las mañanas, donde ella se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta. El pequeño Levi se percataba de todo esto, y prefería sacrificar sus ansias de pasar tiempo de calidad con ella y obligarla a descansar. Quizá fue lo peor que, en su estado, pudo hacer, ya que tiempo después de contraer una enfermedad, su madre murió de manera natural. Ahí, frente a él, y en su cama, donde ambos solían acurrucarse a dormir.

Quedó destrozado, eso era indiscutible. Dada su corta edad no comprendía la magnitud del asunto. Él era solo un niño que lo único que tenía presente era que su madre lo abandonó. Lo había dejado solo y la odiaba profundamente por eso. Estaba resentido, la repudiaba, a ella y a "Dios", si es que este existía en alguna parte, por permitirle sufrir un dolor como ese.

No había remedio, ese día algo cambió dentro del pequeño.

Años más tarde, a sus dieciséis, deambulando por las calles Levi rescató a una pequeña infante que estaba al borde de la muerte. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero nunca se arrepintió. Isabel fue una persona inesperada que trajo consigo sentimientos que creyó jamás sentir. Era su hermana menor, ella y Farlan, sin embargo, el sentimiento que siente un hombre hacía una mujer es colosalmente distinto.

Aunque más que una mujer, Isabel era una niña. Él la veía con esos ojos, la trataba como tal, la cuidaba y frecuentaba de esa manera casi rozando lo paternal. Por eso sintió tanta aversión contra sí mismo cuando, en su afán de salir al mundo exterior, no pudo protegerla de la muerte.

Petra Ral era la tercera mujer en la vida de Levi en tomar un papel realmente importante. Llevaban un escaso tiempo de convivencia, pero el suficiente como para afirmar que un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en él. Y eso era un problema. Dado a sus —aunque cortos—antecedentes con las mujeres, Levi llegó a sentir temor de que algo le pudiera ocurrir. Sabía que Petra era fuerte, por eso la había escogido como miembro de su escuadrón. Sin embargo, no sabía hasta cuándo eso sería patente.

A pesar de todo, Levi mantenía recelosamente una ilusión, como siempre. Si bien, la chica no parecía comprender sus intenciones, existía un conocimiento implícito entre ambos. Una complicidad indebida, un acuerdo mutuo a futuro. No se necesitaban palabras para precisar la inequívoca propuesta reflejada en los ojos de los dos.

Levi guardaba ese anhelo en su corazón. Aunque no haya habido besos, abrazos, muestras directas de cariño, o encuentros nocturnos, él sabía que al pasar del tiempo la promesa seguiría en pie. Era algo que el capitán, aunque su cara no lo demostraba, esperaba con ansias y, para que negarlo, con miedo.

Miedo de perderla, como ya había sucedido anteriormente.

Y lamentablemente se hizo realidad. Su escondida felicidad se vio eclipsada de nuevo por cruel cortesía de la titán hembra.

Sí, Levi sabía que estaba prohibido emocionarse con un estúpido deseo como ese. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Nunca lo haría de nuevo, no podría. Y sin embargo lo hizo. Duró poco, pero había algo en cierta mujer llamada Nifa que, de nuevo, había acaparado su atención. No sabía si era por su espectacular parecido con Petra o su excelente capacidad para actuar. Nifa había sido un buen soldado en su tiempo. Había, tiempo pasado, porque apenas comenzó a sentirse interesado, ésta ya estaba muerta a causa de un disparo en el rostro.

Patético.

Debía seguir adelante, solo, y ahora sin posar sus ojos en ninguna mujer a quien pudiera presagiarle la muerte. Debía obligarse a ello, era como una maldición a la que permanecía forzadamente atado.

En este punto, Levi ya estaba muerto por dentro. Sus ojos eran opacos, turbios, cansados y con un deje melancólico; la luz había escapado de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo y no reflejaban absolutamente nada. Ya no esperaba nada de la miserable vida, si seguía vivo era por su férrea voluntad que no sabía ni de dónde provenía.

Si moría mañana, poco le importaba.

E incluso así, la vida se empeñaba en joderlo.

Semanas después de la muerte de Petra, se vio obligado a tomar una serie de decisiones importantes, una de ellas era la formación de su nuevo escuadrón. Y ahí es donde entraba su nueva perturbación mental.

La joven recluta Mikasa Ackerman era rebelde, se empecinaba en desobedecer sus órdenes todo por culpa del mocoso Jaeger. Su insubordinación lo llevó a pasar más tiempo del propio con ella, con intención expresa de disciplinarla. Quizá fue un grave error, debido a que la historia tentaba en volver a repetirse.

El miedo retornaba a Levi, sabía perfectamente que podría ser el turno de Mikasa. _"Tengo que protegerla"_ divagaba el sargento en ocasiones.

No obstante, había una cosa con la que Levi no contaba: Mikasa Ackerman ostentaba una fortaleza inigualable —casi tanto como él—. Era una mujer fuerte, realmente fuerte, esplendorosa, tenaz, impetuosa y muy, pero muy bella.

Después de recuperar el muro María, cuatro años se habían sucedido en un parpadeo. Y seguían de pie, ambos, alzando sus cuchillas contra los monstruos que día a día los asediaban. A pesar de todo, permanecían con vida, juntos.

Y la esperanza de Levi igual.

Esa llama aún no se había apagado por completo, seguía latente, fulgurante y con orgullo se acrecentaba en su pecho.

En ese instante, una idea pasó como un rayo por la mente de Levi: definitivamente, la esperanza siempre es lo último que muere, y quizá, por eso también es la última en aparecer.

.

* * *

 _Pd. Por si no ha quedado claro, Mikasa es la esperanza de Levi._

 **Nota:**

 _No incluí a Hanji por la obvia razón de que no está muerta, además de que ella es más una molesta hermana mayor para Levi. (Y no malentiendan, yo amo a Hanji xD) Tampoco incluí a Erwin porque quise enfocarme especialmente en las mujeres._

 _Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o error mío, pueden comunicármelo mediante un review o PM, como se les acomode mejor a ustedes._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
